Misfortunate Misfits
by MistTwilight
Summary: Light gets to experience what it feels like to be a dad. He just wishes that it wasnt with Misa. Lets see how they take the battle of adoption.


**Hey guys, i wrote this story a while back and decided to redo the whole thing. Hopefully you guys will love it. im still an new writer, but im working on making better stories. If you have any tips to give me, ill greatly accept them. Let me know what you think. **

**I do not own any characters in deathnote. **

* * *

It was just a quite and lovely day in the Yagami household. Light was yelling at L on the phone for stealing the his cake and Misa was staring him down in a creepy obsessive way.

"L not every cake is yours!" Light yelled into the phone. Misa kept staring at him…..

"But Light, I did it so Misa wouldn't get fat from all the cake" L said boringly. Misa started to look angry and took the phone from Light. "Gah seriously Misa!" Light yelled.

"How dare you call me fat!" Misa yelled into the phone. "I didn't say you are fat, I specifically said that you will get fat from the cake, which is why I took it" L replied. Light sighed as Misa's face started to turn red. "L you have no right to say that since all you eat is cake and candy!" Misa yelled and hung up the phone. Light went to try to calm his crazy wife down. _Why in the world did I married such a crazy woman _Light thought to himself.

"Ok light we better get going before we are late" Misa said as she grabbed her beloved husbands hand and started dragging him to the front door.

"Wait! Where are you taking me!" Light said in a panicking tone. He started to fear for the worse since who knows what Misa is capable of.

"Silly Light, we are going to the Misfortunate Misfit Orphanage. Its about time that we adopted a child into our home to be a real family" Misa said as she twirled around Light with sparkles in her eyes. "Misa we have been married for a week and you already want a child" Light sighed. "Well we could have one of our own light" Misa awed. "Haha well we better get going to the orphanage before it closes" Light said as he made his was to his nice new car. As soon as both of them got into the car they drove away to the Orphanage.

As soon as they got there they noticed that there was an event going on. The got out of the car and went to see what was going on. The noticed an old lady wearing a business suit. She looked pretty normal except for all the bandages she had on.

"Hello and welcome to Misfortunate Misfit Orphanage, I am you Hostess Rem" Rem said. You can barely understand her because of the bandages all over her face. Misa thought that she was strangely familiar but decided to just forget about it. So she started to look around at all the little misfits. Light looked around boringly and yawned. "Misa pick your kid and hurry up" Light said not caring. He noticed a strange kid in the corner eating a jar of what looks like to be Jam. Light just looked away slowly and surprisingly saw that L was here.

"L what are you doing here?" Light asked.

"Well I was thinking and what would happen if I suddenly die, who will inherit all my snacks and money? So I decided that I needed an heir, that's why im here" L said in his usual monotone voice. "How about you Light, why are you here a well?" L asked.

"Misa said she wanted a kid, and there is no freaking way I was going to have sex with that monster" Light said. "I don't blame you, with her strength she might kill you" L laughed. "Ha yeah true" Light smirked. So they went on looking at the Misfits. Light wondered where Misa has gone off to but honestly he didn't care, he had the car keys so she couldn't have gone far.

All the kids went were going up to the Adults, begging to be adopted.

"Adopt me! Adopt me! …..Ill give you jam!" The misfits yelled, well the misfit covered in jam said the last part…..

L looked at the jam covered misfit in deep thought.

"Hey you covered in jam, what's your name?" L asked.

"I'm B" B said as he was licking Jam off of his fingers.

"What a strange name, but that really doesn't matter, I've decided to adopt you" L said.

"Yay! Do I still get jam?" B asked excitingly.

"Yes you still get jam. But you have to follow my rules, as in you must sit with your knees up against your chest, you can not take my cake or candy, and you must become a genius" L said.

"Yay Jam!" B yelled as he went to hug L's leg.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review! **


End file.
